


Interviews with a God

by SCPandQcowboy



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCPandQcowboy/pseuds/SCPandQcowboy
Summary: What happends when you interview a god. Not just a god but the God, find out in this mini series
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Interviews with a God

Interviewer: dr James Tablson (tab L sun)

subject: _343_  
Interviewer: so you are God

subject: yes I created the universe

interviewer: is there an after life?

subject: oh, James: son of a pastor and a strict mother the religion was always shoved down you’re throat. But you don’t really believe do you. Do you?

interviewer: * _the interviewer sweats not expecting 343 to know so much about his life*_ Y-Y you didn’t answer my question.

subject: yes for it is one you must answer for you’re self, but fear not James God will be with every step of the way. Now run along now and take a hamburger for the road _the subject would give the interviewer a hamburger and the interviewer would walk out visibly shaken up by the events. The first time some one has walked out of 343’s cell unhappy*_


End file.
